Blood and Tears: Reunion
by Manic Grasshopper
Summary: Nine years ago, Kiara helped a dying child called Duo. It's time for him to return the favor...
1. Coincidence?

Disclaimer: As usual, GW isn't mine, and suing me would get you nothing. Well, maybe just a bunch of Anita Blake novels. Never mind, you'd get zilch. Those books are going _nowhere_. 

A/N: People asked nicely, so I'm continuing 'Blood and Tears'...besides, I really wanted to anyway. *grin*

Warnings: Um, angst, maybe OOC, (I hope not) implied yaoi, not much of a timeline to speak of, a vampire (there should be more later), and probably blood. I think that's it. Maybe. Oh yeah, it's AU, but I'm sure you already knew that. :)

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5x?

'Blood and Tears: Reunion' by Manic Grasshopper (4/16/02)

Chapter One: Coincidence? (1/?)

The school sucked.

Duo yanked on his tie, trying to loosen it. He was late for class, _again_, but that didn't bother him. What bothered him were snotty students with holier-than-thou attitudes, rotten cafeteria food, and teachers that believed in giving you enough homework to keep you busy until the colonies deteriorated. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and himself were on a mission, and this was their temporary base of operations, as Heero liked to put it. Duo just liked to call it a glimpse of hell. They'd been here three weeks already, and were scheduled for another two. Duo wasn't sure how much longer he could stand it before he pulled a Zero and blew up the school - preferably with everyone in it.

As he hurried down the hall, he passed a few stragglers, mostly couples who were enjoying one last grope before they made their fashionably late entrance into class. Duo scowled. God, he hated this place. He was still messing with his tie when he stopped dead in the hallway. Something felt incredibly familiar all of a sudden, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Slowly, the feeling began to clarify itself. _Something_ didn't feel familiar, _someone _did. He glanced up and found himself staring at a girl standing in the middle of the hallway, almost twenty feet away. She had shoulder-length black hair, blue eyes that almost seemed to glow, and appeared to be about fifteen years old. She was staring right back at him with something like disbelief on her face.

"Kiara...?" Duo whispered. It couldn't be, but he'd know her anywhere, even after nine years.

She remained where she was as he began to move towards her. Finally, they were only two feet apart. 

"Kiara? Is it you? Really?"

"Duo. Oh my god..." She reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug that he gladly returned. When she finally let go and pushed him away, he saw that her eyes were wet.

"Look at you...You grew up."

Duo grinned. "What'd you expect me to do?"

Kiara didn't answer, just shook her head. It was only then that Duo noticed she was wearing the school uniform.

"Hey, I didn't know vampires went to high school."

Kiara looked around. The halls were totally empty now except for the two of them. She smiled wanly. 

"I was bored."

Duo snorted. "I doubt it. You're - wait, you never told me your age. How old _are_ you?"

Now she grinned at him. "I was ninety-seven when I met you. I'm a hundred and six now."

Duo whistled. "Shit. That's old."

Kiara scowled at him. "It's _not _old. I'm actually pretty young compared to some other vampires I had the misfortune of knowing."

Duo snickered. "Will you tell me about them sometime?"

"Maybe."

"You told me that once before, when I asked if I'd ever see you again. Does 'maybe' mean 'yes' for you?"

She shrugged.

Duo smirked. "Doesn't matter. Look, I'm so late for class now I don't see any point in going. My friends all have study hall first period, which they usually take in the cafeteria...or rather, the Intestinal Torture Chamber. Wanna join us?"

Kiara appeared uncertain. "I...sure. I missed class too, anyway. Got here late."

"Your first day?" He asked as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Yes."

Duo reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'm really glad to see you again, y'know."

Kiara smiled. "I'm glad to see you too, Duo."

They arrived at their destination, and disappeared through the swinging doors.

* * *

The cafeteria was pretty empty too; most of the tables still had their chairs stacked neatly on top. Duo pulled Kiara over to the small line of students waiting to order their breakfast...or their case of indigestion for the day, depending on how you looked at it.

"See anything you want?" He asked.

Kiara shook her head. "It all looks pretty disgusting. Besides, I ate before I got here. That's why I was late."

Duo eyed the so-called scrambled eggs being cooked for another student and blanched. 

"Maybe I'll just skip breakfast for today...ask Trowa to run to a fast food place or somethin' during lunch. What d'ya have for breakfast?"

Kiara lowered her voice. "A couple OZ soldiers."

Duo blinked and turned to stare at her. She was smirking.

"Damn, but it's easy to forget what you are sometimes."

Kiara sighed. "That can get you killed."

He frowned, confused. "You're not threatening the kid you saved, are you?"

She shook her head, and it suddenly hit him how tired she looked. Not sleepy tired, but tired like...He remembered the look Quatre sometimes got, when they were constantly doing missions and moving to different safe houses to avoid detection. Tired of running. Tired of hiding.

He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she was pulling him away from the counter and pointing to a long table under a window at the far side of the room.

"Are those your friends?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Magic."

"Bullshit."

Kiara smiled. "I'll explain later. Are you going to introduce me?"

He grinned back "You bet. They don't know what you are though...I didn't tell them everything about my life during the plague. They know I had a friend named Kiara, but that's it."

She nodded. "All right. Let's go."

She and Duo headed over to the table. When they got within throwing distance, Heero glanced up and glared at Duo.

"You're late again."

Duo shrugged. "Ran into an old friend of mine, Heero. Sue me for wanting to talk."

"If we could get something other than that Gundam of yours, we might." Wufei muttered, too low for anyone human to hear. Kiara caught it, but remained silent.

"Anyway, this is Kiara. Kiara, that's Heero, Wufei is next to him, Quatre's the blond, and Mr. Lanky over there is Trowa. Guys, be nice and say hello."

Everyone did - well, in his own way. Quatre was positively sunny about it, and offered Kiara a seat. She slid into a chair across from him. Trowa said hello quietly and went back to reading a small paperback. Wufei inclined his head, and Heero just muttered his usual "Hn." He'd seen Kiara and Duo holding hands and he wasn't pleased about it.

Duo plopped into an empty seat on Heero's other side and grinned. "So, what's the topic of conversation this morning?"

Wufei smirked. "We were just discussing how blissfully quiet it is without you around."

Quatre appeared mildly shocked. "Wufei! Duo, we weren't. We were just..." His voice trailed off as he noticed Heero steadily glaring at Kiara. She was busy watching Trowa read, and didn't seem to notice. Duo became aware of it, though. He stood up and grabbed Heero's arm.

"We'll be right back," He informed the others, and pulled Heero across the room and into the bathroom. After checking all the stalls to be sure they were empty, he pushed Heero into the handicapped stall and followed him in, locking the door behind himself. Heero leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Duo planted himself firmly in front of his lover.

"Heero, what the hell's the matter with you?"

"An old friend?"

"Yeah. You remember, I told you about her. Met her when I was six."

Although he wouldn't admit it to Duo, he was jealous. "How long were you with her?" 

Duo knew what the problem was, and groaned. "Just the day I met her, Heero. Then we went our separate ways. This is the first time I've seen her in years. You can't seriously believe that I'm lying to you about that. You should know me by now." Duo was hurt, and Heero looked unconvinced. Time to quit avoiding the truth and just come out with it. Kiara had told him it was okay anyway, all those years ago.

"Hee-chan...I'm gonna tell you something, and I want you to be open-minded about it, okay? I told you about the plague, and Solo dying, and the kids. Remember? There's somethin' that happened in that period that I _didn't _tell you about. I had the plague too, and that was when I met Kiara."

Heero frowned. "You said you had gotten lucky and that you never caught it."

Duo winced. "That was the one time I _did_ lie, and I'm not proud of it. But I had a reason, Heero. That plague was 100% fatal once you got it. The cure wasn't being given to a bunch of street urchins, so what would you think if I told you I got sick and then recovered, all on my own?"

Heero shifted against the wall slightly. "Where exactly does Kiara come into this?"

"After Solo died I wandered away and collapsed in an alley. Kiara found me and..." He trailed off, unsure about how to phrase the next part. "She's a vampire, Heero. She gave me enough blood to wipe out the plague, and I left. The fifteen year old girl you saw out there is really a hundred and six."

Heero blinked a couple times and then let out a slow breath. "Duo," he said quietly, "How much caffeine did you drink this morning?"

Duo kicked the toilet. "Goddamn it Heero, I'm not kidding! She saved my life! And just in case you're worried something might happen between us, get over it. It's more of a mother/son relationship, ya know?"

Heero reached out and pulled Duo to him. "I'm sorry...I believe you. Maybe I should thank her for what she did."

"What for?" Duo's reply was muffled against Heero's shoulder.

"Baka," Heero whispered. "If she hadn't saved you, I wouldn't be holding you right now."

Duo closed his eyes and just let Heero hug him.

* * * 

Back at the boys' table, Quatre was speaking animatedly to Kiara, while Trowa looked on, amused. Wufei was studying Kiara quietly. He didn't like the girl - and he didn't know why. She didn't appear to be a threat, but he of all people knew that appearances could be deceiving. She seemed to be a quiet, polite teenage girl...and yet just sitting across from her was sending chills down his spine. Something was definitely _not_ right. He glanced over at Quatre's smiling face and frowned. Sandrock's pilot had been shown to be empathic on more than one occasion, and if there were something truly wrong with Duo's friend, he would sense it. Wouldn't he?

He focused on the conversation between the two teenagers when Kiara laughed. Quatre was still smiling.

"Duo mentioned you once, but he didn't say much about you - just that you met on L2 when he was a child."

Kiara nodded. "Yes - he was six. I was just passing through."

Quatre suddenly frowned. "When 'he' was six? I thought you were both the same age."

A corner of Kiara's mouth lifted in a grin. "I wasn't six then."

"Oh, I see. So what brings you here?"

"The hope of a good education, maybe."

"Not at this school." Trowa replied quietly.

Kiara turned to Trowa. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse. The teachers are quite incompetent, and the homework is mostly busywork. It doesn't seem to affect your grade much if you don't turn it in."

She smirked. "Speaking from personal experience?"

Trowa shook his head. "Duo's."

Kiara tried not to laugh. Wufei switched his attention to the subject of the discussion, who was just now emerging from the bathroom with Heero in tow. They had barely reached the table when the bell signaling the end of first period rang. Duo sighed.

"Damn...and I wanted to talk to Kiara more."

She grinned. "You still can, you know; I haven't gone anywhere. What's your next class?"

A maniacal grin spread across Duo's face. "Science. They're lettin' us use the Bunsen burners today."

Wufei groaned. "Maxwell, not again..."

"What? I told you I had nothin' to do with that."

Kiara was intrigued. "What'd he do?"

Heero glared at his smirking lover. "Not much...just blew up the science lab."

Duo scowled while Kiara chuckled. 

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't you have any faith in me, Kiara?" Duo was feigning hurt.

She sobered. "You don't know how much."

Before he could respond to that, Kiara had risen from her chair.

"Walk me to my room, would you Duo? I need talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure. I guess I can miss class."

"Thank the gods." Wufei muttered.

Duo glared at him. 

Kiara smiled at the others. "It was nice meeting you all." She headed towards the exit. Duo gave Heero a puzzled look. 

"I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Heero nodded, and Duo hurried to catch up to his friend.

Wufei watched them leave the room, somehow more convinced than ever that Kiara was hiding something.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Duo and Kiara entered her dorm room. She gestured to the only chair in sight.

"Have a seat."

Duo glanced around the room as he did so. It was pretty plain - just a bed, dresser, desk and the chair he was sitting in. No pictures on the walls, no knick-knacks on the dresser, just a pile of schoolbooks stacked neatly on the desk.

"Gee, a single. I thought they only gave these out to Upperclassmen."

Kiara closed the door and took a seat on her bed. "I asked really nice."

Duo frowned. "Kiara, what's going on? This morning you looked really...I dunno, worn-out. Like you had been running too long. Ki, what are you running from?"

She sighed heavily, and that expression crossed her face again. "I...Duo, if I tell you, you'll get involved. If you do, you might get killed. I don't want..." She closed her eyes.

Duo stood up. "What d'ya mean? What is it? Ki?"

Kiara opened her eyes and gazed into his. "When I saved your life all those years ago, I broke a rule. I've been running ever since. When I came here, I never expected to find..." She trailed off for a moment, then spoke again, making a decision that would change everything.

"Duo...I need your help."

* * *

TBC


	2. Bittersweet Memories

Disclaimer: As usual, GW isn't mine, and suing me would get you nothing. 

A/N: Gomen nasai for taking so long! Writer's block and depression _do not _mix well. Also, we get a good dose of Kiara's past in this chapter - but not all of it. That would ruin the fun. :)

Warnings: AU, angst, maybe OOC, (I hope not) implied yaoi, not much of a timeline to speak of, a vampire (there should be more later - at least they're mentioned in this chapter), and blood. Gore too, so I apologize in advance. Blame my muse Hope. She's _really_ weird. ^-^;;

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5x no one

'Blood and Tears: Reunion' by Manic Grasshopper 

Chapter Two: Bittersweet Memories (2/?)

Duo blinked, surprised, then sat back down.

"Tell me."

Kiara drew in a breath, then slowly released it.

"I must be insane. This will only get you killed."

Duo forced himself to grin. "No it won't. I've survived a hell of a lot. Tell me how I can help."

Kiara raised a hand and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, then began to pick restlessly at her bedspread. She lowered her head and began to speak.

"I'm not even sure how to start this - from the very beginning, I guess. When I was still a fifteen-year-old human girl, I had a four-month-old son. His name was Cale - I loved him more than my own life. My parents didn't approve of the fact that I was raising him - they said I was too young to be a good mother. My father told me that I should give him up for adoption, to a family that could give him a better life. I refused. I should have listened."

Kiara fell silent, and Duo let the information she'd just told him sink in before speaking.

"Something terrible happened to him, didn't it?"

Kiara sucked in her breath in a hiss and nodded. She still didn't look up at him.

"There was a boy I was acquainted with at the time - his name was Kevin. He was seventeen. Very handsome, black hair, green eyes. About 5' 11" or so. He was a jerk - my parents didn't like him, and I didn't either, but I still hung out with him. I couldn't explain _why_ - I just felt drawn to him. I even invited him over after school one afternoon when I knew my parents would be out. I had just put Cale down for his nap when he arrived. I never should have answered the door..."

Kiara's voice broke as she tried to choke back a sob. Duo rose from his chair and crossed over to the bed, sitting down in front of her. 

"Ki -"

She shook her head violently.

"Let me finish. I have to tell. Now that I've told you this much, I have to finish."

Duo quieted and waited for her to regain her composure enough to continue.

"After we talked for a little bit, we headed up to the nursery so I could look in on my son. Kevin was very interested in Cale - _too _interested, I thought, so when he asked if he could hold him I said no. I thought he would be mad, but he just smiled and said it was all right - he'd get to hold him soon enough. And then, he - he grabbed me, and shoved me onto the floor. I thought he was going to rape me, and I remember screaming for help and struggling - and then he smiled again."

Kiara shuddered. "He had fangs, Duo, and he wrenched my head to one side and bit me in the neck, _hard_. I tried to fight, I really did, but he was so strong, and I was bleeding all over the floor - I think he ripped open an artery. I hardly remember what happened after that - just Kevin cutting open my wrist and his own with his nails and letting our blood mix. Then I passed out. When I woke up it was several hours later - the sun had set and the room was dark, except for one small lamp that was on. Kevin was standing over me, holding Cale - and he gave me a choice. I was a vampire now - go with him, and he'd leave Cale unharmed. If I didn't -"

Kiara shivered, and Duo wrapped his arms around her. 

"I was a fool to believe him, but I honestly didn't think anyone could be so cruel to a little child. I said I'd go, if it meant he wouldn't hurt Cale. Kevin smirked, and told me it was amusing how gullible I was. Then he - he -"

Kiara broke into sobs and buried her face in Duo's shoulder. He patted her back helplessly, already knowing the end to this horrifying tale.

"He pulled Cale apart," She whispered through her tears. "Like he was nothing more than a stuffed toy. How my baby screamed... Then he just dropped Cale's body on the floor, and held his bloody hand out to me. Was I ready to leave, he asked, because my parents were home now. It would be a shame to have to kill them too. I could hear them coming in the front door, and I knew they'd eventually come upstairs to check on Cale and me. I couldn't let them die. I took Kevin's hand and went with him out the nursery window. We were already a block away by the time my mother found her grandson, but I could still hear her scream... Kevin dragged me off to an old shack in the woods nobody used and left me there. Said to sleep until he came back with food. I didn't want to, but I was so weak I passed out almost immediately."

Kiara stopped speaking, and for a long moment there was no sound, crying or otherwise. Then Duo spoke.

"That's not the end of the story, is it?"

"No. It took a few days of Kevin bringing me locals to feed on - and God help me, I _liked_ it - before he said I was strong enough to meet a couple of his friends."

"Vampires."

"Yes. _His_ vampires. Alice was one hundred and one at the time that I met her. Blonde hair, blue eyes. She could pass for a nineteen-year-old. Then there was Terran. He was one hundred and eight. Brown hair, brown eyes. He only looked seventeen, like Kevin."

Duo interrupted for a second. "How old _was_ Kevin?"

"Two hundred and forty-three."

Duo swore under his breath. Kiara continued.

"I was pulled into their group, and we all followed Kevin's orders. There were rules we weren't allowed to break, under _any_ circumstances. The most important one was that humans were food, nothing more. If you were caught helping a human, it was an automatic death sentence."

"But you helped me anyway."

Kiara pulled back from Duo and smiled at him, then brushed her fingers through his bangs.

"I had to. You have Cale's eyes, and his hair. When I saw you - it was like God had given me a second chance to save my son."

"How'd ya end up on L2, anyway?"

Kiara sighed. "Same as anybody else, I guess. We just emigrated. Kevin said L2 was our best bet, 'cause nobody would care about a bunch of dead people from the slums. He was right. We had our choice, day or night. Nobody cared. Then the plague hit."

Duo flinched. "I remember."

Kiara smoothed his hair. _My poor Duo..._

"Kevin didn't keep such a tight reign on me after the first fifty years, so I was able to hunt on my own. One day I came across the little band of kids your friend Solo was taking care of, and I saw you for the first time. A lot of the kids were sick, and you were coming down with it too. I wanted to help everybody - I didn't know my limitations then - but I wanted to start with just a couple at first, in private, so I wouldn't be overwhelmed with pleas for help. I was planning to swear each child to secrecy - remember, Kevin and the others couldn't know about this."

"You were going to help Solo too, weren't you?"

"Yes. I followed you two whenever I could, but your friends were always with you. By the time you and Solo were alone, it was too late for me to help him. He was too far gone."

Duo's eyes misted over. Salvation had been so close...but it had come too late for Solo.

"So you helped me instead."

Kiara nodded. "It was pretty close...another day and I wouldn't have been able to save you either."

"After I went back to the kids, Kevin found out what you did, didn't he?"

Kiara smiled bitterly. "Of course. I knew he would. It's one of the reasons why I was crying when you left. I felt like I was losing my son all over again, and Kevin was going to kill me for saving your life. I wasn't going to be able to watch you grow up, and I really wanted to..."

She sniffled a little, and Duo gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"But you're here now, alive. Kevin didn't kill you. What happened?"

A faint smile touched her lips. "Terran happened. He wouldn't let Kevin or Alice touch me. He gave me a chance to run away, and I took it. I've lived in a lot of places over the years - other colonies, back here on Earth - but before I left L2 I tracked you down. I wanted to see you just one more time, even if I couldn't speak to you. You were doing an excellent job of running things for someone your age and the circumstances you were in. I was very proud of you...and I still am."

Duo's throat closed and he couldn't speak. She was proud of him?

"I left L2 right after that, and came home to Earth. I've been here almost three years now."

Duo found his voice again. "But you're always moving."

"I can't afford to stay in any one place too long, and it has little to do with my being a vampire. I think Kevin and the others have followed me here to Earth. They might even know where I am right now. That's why I need your help, Duo. I can't fight them alone."

"You think you're gonna have to fight Terran too?"

"God, I hope not. I have to take it into consideration though, just in case."

Duo was silent a few seconds, thinking it over. He shook his head. "You and I can't fight them. We're gonna need the other guys in on this. Heero knows what you are - I told him this morning in the bathroom. I don't know how Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are gonna take it, but they'll adjust. They'll help, I promise. Then it'll be six to three. _Much_ better odds, dontcha think?"

He grinned as Kiara hugged him, but inside, he was mad as hell. _Let's see how tough this bastard Kevin is when he meets Shinigami._

Kiara released him, smiling happily. "Okay. Let's go talk to your friends."

TBC


	3. The Beginning

Disclaimer: As usual, GW isn't mine, and suing me would get you nothing. 

A/N: Sorry again for taking so long - I've been trying to chip through writer's block the size of the moon and my muses deserted me. (Traitors!) Explanations are given in this chapter for some things, and mysteries abound. Well, one at the moment, anyway. *grin* 

Warnings: AU, angst, maybe OOC, (I hope not) implied yaoi, not much of a timeline to speak of, two vampires (there will be more next chapter), and mention of blood. 

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5x no one

Archived at: www.fanfiction.net, www.dreamwater.net/mikaaislinn/, www.geocities.com/free_angels_love/ , and www.angelfire.com/gundam/amymerrick

'Blood and Tears: Reunion' by Manic Grasshopper 

Chapter Three: The Beginning (3/?)

Everyone met during lunch in Duo and Heero's room. Trowa leaned against one wall, while Quatre sat on the floor next to him. Wufei was seated on Heero's bed, Heero was straddling his desk chair, and Duo and Kiara were sitting on the floor against Duo's bed, facing the others.

"What's so important that we have to miss lunch, Maxwell?" Wufei demanded irritably. Duo tried to grin and failed. This was too serious, even for him.

"Kiara's in trouble, and she needs our help."

Heero eyed the girl for a moment. "What kind of trouble?"

Duo sighed. Heero had just asked the sixty-four million dollar question, and he didn't even know it.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." He glanced over at Kiara. She shook her head.

"I can't, Duo. You tell them, please."

She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and buried her face in her arms. Duo patted her back and turned to the guys. 

"Okay. Time to fill you guys in."

And fill them in he did. When he finished speaking twenty minutes later, everyone was in shock. 

"A vampire?" Quatre looked mildly ill.

"Don't be ridiculous, Quatre. Vampires aren't real - they're fictional!" Wufei was angry - what kind of joke did Maxwell think he was playing?

Kiara lifted her head and smiled at him. "Would you like to see my fangs, Wufei?"

Wufei suddenly remembered how he'd felt that morning sitting across from her, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"...Actually...that won't be necessary."

Kiara smirked, then frowned in concern as she caught sight of a rather pale Quatre, who was slightly massaging his chest.

"I'm sorry, Quatre. I tried to shield you." 

Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero looked confused. 

"Quatre, are you all right?" Trowa asked, visibly concerned.

Quatre smiled wanly and nodded. "I'm fine. It's just that - well, when Duo was telling us about Cale, the pain Kiara was feeling...She hurts, a lot."

Kiara sighed, depressed. "What you were feeling wasn't even the tip of the iceberg, Quatre. I'm sorry any got through to you at all, but it was so hard to shield all of you at once, and I didn't realize until now that you're empathic...I should have sensed it before."

"It's okay." Quatre smiled, the color beginning to come back into his cheeks. "It's getting better now."

Kiara breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Duo glanced over at Trowa. "Tro-man, whaddya think? Do you believe us?"

The emerald-eyed pilot regarded them for a long moment before speaking. 

"Yes."

"Quatre? Do you?"

The blonde nodded. "I do."

Duo didn't need to ask Wufei; it was obvious from the expression on his face that he did.

"What about you, Heero?" He knew the answer already, but it would make him feel better to have Heero admit it in front of the others.

His lover was silent for only a second. "Yes."

Both Duo and Kiara looked relieved beyond words.

"Tell us about Alice and Terran." Trowa asked. "What are they like?"

Kiara smiled a little. "Terran is...well; at least when I knew him, he was nice. Sweet, even. He used to try and stand up for me against Kevin whenever he could..." She frowned suddenly. "He stopped at one point though, because Kevin threatened to rip his head off. The next time he stood up for me was also the last, when I escaped. I don't know what he'd be like now...if he's even still alive."

The boys were quiet while they took this in. Wufei felt that there was more to Kiara and Terran than she was telling, so he decided to be blunt and ask. Things they didn't know could hurt them, especially in this situation.

"Were you and Terran lovers?"

The expressions on the other pilots' faces would have been comical, if the matter weren't so serious. Kiara blushed.

"Yes - for about ten years."

Wufei nodded. "I thought so. Be sure and tell us everything. If you leave things out just because they seem insignificant to you, they might get us killed."

Kiara winced. "Sorry."

Trowa decided to change the subject. "Tell us about Alice."

Kiara shuddered. "She's a sadistic bitch, plain and simple. Her favorite victims were - and probably still are - children. Little ones, between the ages of three and five. I stopped her from hurting a child once, and she almost ripped my arm off. It was pretty grisly - took me almost a week to heal it, but when that happened I'd only been a vampire for twelve years. I wasn't that strong then - not much seems to have improved."

Quatre rubbed at his chest again, and Trowa slid down the wall to put an arm around him.

"What else?"

"Well, there are things you all need to know, about what vampires can do. Toss out anything you picked up from old movies - what I'm going to tell you now is fact."

She took a deep breath and let it out, then, as Duo reached over and gently squeezed her arm, she continued.

"Number One: Sunlight doesn't bother us in the least. Doesn't burn our skin, doesn't hurt our eyes. If we're wearing sunglasses, it's for fashion. Also, we don't have to sleep during the day. Night works just as well.

Number Two: We _have_ to drink blood to survive, and it's the blood that allows us to regenerate if we've been hurt - but we _can _eat regular food. It doesn't make us sick. My personal favorite is chocolate cheesecake." Kiara smiled a little.

"Number Three: This is related to number two - we need to feed on a regular basis in order to heal our wounds properly. The younger vampires need to feed more frequently than the older ones...I eat two meals a day every day; someone like Kevin only needs one meal every two days. He might be able to go longer than that now, I don't know."

Quatre raised his hand. "What about shape-shifting? Is that possible?"

Kiara laughed. "I bet Kevin wishes it was, but no. We don't turn into crows, bats, wolves, mist, or anything else. What you see is what you get."

Quatre appeared extremely relieved. Then Heero spoke up. "How are vampires created, anyway? Duo didn't go in-depth with it during the story."

Kiara grimaced. "Through an exchange of blood. Wrist to wrist is the usual method. The vampire's blood has to completely overwhelm the-" She trailed off for a second and glanced at Duo before continuing. " - victim's system before the change will occur. The amount of blood needed depends on several factors - the victim's age, size, whether or not they're ill..." She trailed off again and Duo put his arms around her.

"Ki - I wasn't a victim, remember? I was perfectly willing. And 'sides, you didn't turn me into a vampire, just saved my life."

She nodded and pulled away. "I know...but sometimes..." She shook her head.

"Okay, this is the most important of everything I've told you, so pay attention. This could save your life. We have powers - telepathy, pyrokinesis, extraordinary strength, the ability to create new vampires - that either appear for the first time at a certain age, or get stronger as we get older. If we make eye contact with someone, we can control their minds, make them do whatever we want them to. This is an ability that gets stronger with age. I can do it, but not very well. It also depends on the person we're trying to control, how strong their will is. As an example: If I were to attempt to seize Heero's mind and make him jump off the school's roof, or slit his own throat, it wouldn't work. I'm not strong enough, and Heero's will is strong enough to resist me."

"However," She continued, ignoring Wufei's hand shooting up, "If _Kevin_ caught Heero's mind and told him to slit his own throat, he would, without a second thought."

Shocked gasps and vehement denials filled the room, and Kiara cringed. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Kevin is _that_ powerful. And maybe Alice too, by now. Heero wouldn't be able to resist."

Kiara studied the boys. They all seemed absolutely horrified. _I hate putting them through this, but they have to know..._

"Our voices work too, for this sort of thing. We can get you to unlock and open a door, then once eye contact is made, we can get you to invite us in. Then you're dead."

Trowa spoke up. "They can come in the school?"

Kiara shifted her blue eyes to him. "They can go anywhere in the school except the dorm rooms. They still need to be invited, because humans sleep there."

"I take it crosses and garlic don't work." Wufei muttered.

"No. They don't. We can die by fire, beheading, and a good old-fashioned wooden stake. That's it." Kiara sighed and leaned against Duo. Heero stood and faced the others.

"Then we have a new mission. Protect Kiara. Everyone keep your eyes open and be on guard at all times." He glanced down at Kiara. "If _we _wear sunglasses, will that deflect their influence?"

Kiara grinned. "Smart boy Heero. It will, but only for a few seconds - just long enough to avert your eyes. The darker the tint, the better."

"Ryoukai. Kiara, if you don't mind, I think you should have one of us with you at all times. Is that acceptable?'

"Yes."

"Then we're done here." The others began to stand, but Duo remained sitting, confused.

"Kiara, if you've gotta be invited, how'd you get your room?"

She grinned wickedly. "One of the older girls was showing it to me. I simply let her go in first and waited outside. After a moment she said 'Come in'. Natural reaction with humans."

"Does it have to be a verbal invitation?" Quatre asked, still a little pale.

"No," Kiara replied, her eyes darkening. "Gesturing works just as well. Anything that can be interpreted as an invitation is enough. That was how Cale died. I just waved Kevin into the nursery after me."

* * *

Later, after Wufei had walked Kiara to her room, and Trowa and Quatre had gone into town to buy everyone a pair of sunglasses, Heero and Duo were finally alone. Duo lay sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Heero sat at the desk, a map of the school displayed on the laptop's screen.

"This is some shit, ain't it Heero? This is some serious shit."

Heero didn't answer. He opened a new window and called up everyone's class schedules, then began highlighting rooms on the map. Duo turned his head to watch, the edge of his braid trailing off the bed.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Making sure we know where everyone is at all times...or at least supposed to be. Everyone gets a map."

"But you said Kiara would be with one of us at all times."

Heero nodded and pressed more buttons. "She will. I'm also modifying her schedule so she shares at least one class with each of us. Memorize the map, then destroy it."

Duo closed his eyes. "Gotcha. Ne, Hee-chan? I was thinking."

Heero turned to look at his lover. "About what?"

Duo's amethyst eyes opened and fixed on Heero. "She said I look like Cale - the hair, and the eyes. Hee-chan, you don't think maybe I'm-"

"Cale reincarnated? Don't be ridiculous, Duo."

Duo sighed. "Yeah, I know. Just - it seems so odd, ya know? Cale dyin' like that, and then all those years later she finds me and saves my life - I told you what she said, Heero. It was like God had given her another chance to save her son."

Heero's cobalt eyes studied Duo's face. "I thought you didn't believe in God."

Duo turned his head away and stared at the ceiling again. "I don't. I believe in Shinigami."

Heero was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "You haven't told her, have you? You told me before they got here, but she doesn't know."

Duo shook his head. "I don't know how to."

"Tell her like you told me, Duo."

The braided pilot laughed bitterly. "What, and tack some more guilt onto her life? Sure Heero. Sure."

Heero studied Duo a moment longer before returning to his task.

"It's your story, Duo. But you're going to have to tell her. If you don't, you might as well be lying to her."

Duo closed his eyes again. "I know...and I'll find a way to explain it...somehow."

***

By dinner that evening, all the boys and Kiara had their sunglasses. They were at their usual table, with Wufei on one side of Kiara and Duo on the other. Heero sat across from Duo, with Quatre on his left, and Trowa next to him. No one was wearing their glasses - it was already dark outside, and the lights in the cafeteria weren't bright enough to warrant them. But everyone had them, either in front of them on the table or perched on their heads. Kiara picked at her 'spaghetti', then turned to Wufei and grinned.

"You look kind of cute with your sunglasses on your head, 'Fei. You should let your hair down - then you'd look _really_ good."

Wufei grunted. "I will _not_ take my hair down, I do not look..._cute_, and my name is **_Wu_**fei."

Kiara smirked. "You never get any, do you?"

Wufei choked on the rice he'd just taken a bite of and began to turn blue. Kiara gave him a good smack on his back and he coughed, then swallowed. It took him three minutes and two glasses of water (one of which belonged to Trowa) before he was able to speak again.

"That's none of your business!'

"Want me to lighten up your life a little, 'Fei?" Kiara leaned close to him for a second. "Sex with a vampire can be _very_ interesting."

Wufei twitched.

Quatre was trying desperately not to smile, Trowa was beginning to smirk, Heero had the faintest trace of a grin on his face, and Duo was outright laughing.

"It's not funny!" Wufei roared. "It's _my _private business, not anyone else's-" He stopped in mid- rant as he faced Kiara and noticed the way she was sitting. She was very still and very pale. The only expression on her face was one of fear. Wufei turned around in his chair and scanned the cafeteria behind them - he saw nothing out of the ordinary...except-

"Ki, what's wrong?" Duo asked.

"Glasses!" Wufei hissed. "Now!"

There was no hesitation on anyone's part, not even Kiara's. All six were wearing their sunglasses by the time the voice spoke from behind them moments later.

"Why Kiara, what a surprise. We've been looking for you."

Kiara turned in her seat to face the owner of the voice.

"Alice."

TBC


	4. Unwanted Visitors

Standard disclaimer goes here - Gundam Wing is not mine, it belongs to someone else, yada yada.

A/N: This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but due to circumstances beyond my control - moving, 17 muses, real life - I had to chop it in half. Just consider this ch 4, and the next installment I get out will be ch 5. Gomen nasai for taking so long! Also, this chapter is dedicated to my imouto-chan. She wanted Wufei and Kiara, and she's _getting _Wufei and Kiara. *smirk*

Warnings: Language, angst, maybe OOC - Oh hell, see previous chapters for the rest of it. Nothing's changed. lol.

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xKiara

Blood and Tears: Reunion by Manic Grasshopper 11/16/02 - 7/5/03 *cough* *choke*

Chapter Four - Unwanted Visitors (4/?) 

The girl standing behind their table was about 5' 4", with blonde hair that just brushed the tops of her shoulders and blue eyes. She was smirking at Kiara, her hands on her hips. Kiara let her eyes run over Alice's outfit and sighed inwardly. Alice hadn't changed at all. She was wearing skin-tight jeans, a pair of sandals, and a shirt so tight it was rather obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. Out of the corner of her eye, Kiara caught Duo staring and elbowed him in the ribs. He let out a slight yelp and dropped his gaze to the floor.

"So," Alice drawled, "I see you've made some friends. That's a first for you, isn't it? Oh, wait, there was Terran...but you two were much more than friends, weren't you? Which one are you sleeping with?" She smiled, then gestured to Trowa. "That one perhaps? He looks worth it."

Kiara shoved her chair out of the way as she stood up.

"Fuck off."

Alice's eyes darkened slightly. "I'd rather fuck one of them. How about him?" She nodded towards Duo.

Kiara shoved her. "Don't _even _think of touching him."

Alice glared at Kiara, then eyed Duo again. "He looks familiar...oh, Kiara, is _this_ that little brat that you saved? Well, with a body like his, maybe it wasn't such a waste after all. Let me guess, _he's_ the one you're screwing."

"Bitch." Kiara hissed. "It's nothing like that."

"Oh, I'm sure." Alice brought a hand to her face and pushed a stay piece of hair out of her eyes. "Terran's going to be overjoyed to hear you're alive. He misses you terribly."

Kiara's heart skipped a beat. "Terran?"

"Um-hum." Alice's eyes were roving over all the pilots, and they were being careful not to look at her eyes, but still watch her movements. Duo was uncomfortable as hell. Alice was looking at him like a piece of meat.

Kiara forced herself to push Terran out of her mind and focused on Alice.

"What do you want?"

Alice laughed. "What a silly question. The same thing Kevin wants - the traitor's head on a platter."

Kiara stood her ground. "Well, you're not getting it. Get the hell out of here before I rip your face off."

Alice clucked her tongue. "And reveal to all these humans what you really are? I don't think so, Kiara. You've spent far too much time trying to be inconspicuous to blow it like that. But if you want me to go, I'll go...although I might pay a visit to a few of your friends later." She glanced over at Quatre and smiled. "I always _have_ been partial to blondes."

Quatre went as white as a sheet.

Kiara stepped closer to Alice and grabbed her shirt by the collar.

"Touch them, _any _of them, and I will kill you, Alice. Slowly. And I guarantee you, it will _hurt_."

She let go of Alice as the other vampire stepped back. 

"My, you must care for them a great deal. I'll have to remember to tell Kevin...and Terran."

The last was a teasing shot, and then she was gone. Kiara sunk back into her chair, utterly drained and frightened. There was silence at the table for a few seconds, then Duo spoke.

"_That _was Alice? Holy shit."

***

After Alice left the cafeteria, everyone found that their appetites had disappeared as well. They began to head back to the dorms, and were almost there when suddenly Trowa swore. Quatre glanced up in alarm. "Trowa? What is it?"

The tall boy was checking his pockets. "My sunglasses. I must have left them at the table."

"I'll go with you to retrieve them," Wufei volunteered. Trowa nodded, and the two headed back. Duo grinned at Kiara.

"Guess you're walkin' with Quatre to his room. Stick around 'til Wufei gets back with Trowa, okay?" 

Kiara nodded as Duo pulled Heero farther down the hall and into the section of the school that housed the dormitories. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at Quatre and Trowa's room. The blonde unlocked the door, then beckoned Kiara inside. He closed the door, locked it, then sat on his bed.

Kiara perched herself on the edge of Trowa's bed and waited. Any time now...

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Quatre jumped up to answer it.

"Don't." Kiara said. "It's Alice."

Quatre froze, then turned to look at her. "Are you sure?" He whispered. Kiara inclined her head slightly. Quatre went very pale.

"Quatre...open the door, would you? It's terribly cold in this hallway."

Kiara bit her lip as Quatre's eyes began to glaze over and he started for the door.

"Quatre, don't."

The blonde stopped and looked at her, puzzled.

"Why not?"

"Remember what I told you guys earlier? She'll kill you. Don't open the door."

Quatre started to turn away again. "But that's silly. She's just cold."

__

Damn it. Kiara hated this. "Quatre, look at me."

He did, his hand resting lightly on the doorknob. Kiara held his gaze as hard as she could.

"Do _not _open the door. Alice will kill you, do you understand?"

"Kill me..." Quatre's eyes still had that glazed-over look to them, but they also seemed different somehow. She was getting through to him.

"Quatre, _please _open the door. I'm so very cold..."

At the sound of Alice's voice, the connection between himself and Kiara was broken. He began to undo the lock.

__

Shit. Where the hell are Wufei and Trowa?

Kiara jumped off of the bed and yanked Quatre away from the door, spinning him to face her.

"I'm sorry."

He looked confused for the briefest of seconds, then Kiara punched him in the stomach. Not too hard - she didn't want to leave any lasting damage. Surprise and pain crossed the boy's features, then he slumped into her arms, unconscious. Kiara carefully settled him on his bed, then went to the door.

"I told you to fuck off, Alice."

"So you did."

Kiara could almost see Alice smirking on the other side of the door. 

"Whatever did you do to the poor boy? I can't sense him anymore." 

"None of your damn business. Now go away!"

Alice laughed. "I suppose I'll have to. Your friends are coming."

Kiara heard a whisper of movement, then everything was still. On his bed, Quatre groaned.

"Kiara? Why did you punch me?"

She crossed over to him and smiled apologetically.

"I'm really sorry...but she had your mind, and I couldn't free you. It was the only way."

Quatre nodded. "Thank you then, for saving my life."

Kiara smiled. "Anytime."

A sudden noise in the hall made them both jump, and then a key turned in the lock. Trowa and Wufei entered, both looking annoyed.

"Looked all over the table for them, and the floor, just to find them on Maxwell's _chair_..." Wufei was grumbling. 

"Someone moved them," Trowa replied, then his expression of annoyance turned to concern as he saw Quatre, who was now sitting up, clutching his stomach slightly.

"What happened?"

Quatre pushed blonde hair out of his eyes as he tried to smile. "Alice paid us a visit, and Kiara saved me the only way she could."

Then he explained what had happened, with Kiara filling in the bits he didn't remember. When they were through, Trowa was astonished, as well as grateful.

"Kiara - thank you."

She shrugged. "I was just protecting one of my friends, that's all. Wufei, would you walk me to my room? I'm tired."

The Chinese boy nodded and opened the door for her. They wished Trowa and Quatre goodnight as they left.

Wufei and Kiara walked down the still hall in silence until they reached her room. Kiara unlocked her door and opened it. 

"Thanks 'Fei. See you tomorrow."

He didn't reply - not even to tell her not to call him 'Fei. He simply studied her for a moment. Then he spoke.

"When was the last time you...fed?"

Kiara half-smiled. "This morning. Skipping one meal won't kill me."

"But it'll weaken you."

"Wufei, it's a bit dark to go hunting under the circumstances. You've seen what hides in the shadows. I can wait until tomorrow."

Wufei took a deep breath and released it. "You can have some of mine."

Kiara stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

Wufei's eyes were determined. "You can drink from me. Not a lot, but enough to hold you over until you can get out tomorrow..." Then he frowned. "One of us is going to have to go hunting with you."

"Yes," Kiara replied softly. "Or be a regular donor, which I'd rather not have to resort to." She sighed. "Well, come in 'Fei, and let's do this." 

He followed her inside, automatically locking the door after he'd shut it. Kiara climbed onto her bed, settled herself against the headboard, then motioned to him.

"After this is done you should probably sleep in here for tonight, just to be safe. You're going to be a little weak."

Wufei thought about this for a moment before climbing onto the bed with her. 

"I see the logic. So how exactly do you - do we - "

Kiara grinned as she pulled him into her arms. "I do all the work, you just relax."

"Sounds like a line out of a porno film," Wufei muttered as Kiara tilted his head to one side, exposing his neck.

She chuckled. "It does, doesn't it? It's going to sting at first - don't fight it. That makes the pain worse."

Wufei fidgeted a little. "Can we get this over with?"

"Hey, you're the one who volunteered. Hold still."

He did, and Kiara lowered her mouth to a pulsing vein in his neck and bit him.

She heard Wufei's sharp intake of breath and he tensed. She reached out her free hand, grasping one of his, feeling him relax as she drank. She only fed for a minute, maybe less - she didn't want to hurt him. Afterwards, Wufei slipped his fingers up to the still bleeding wounds.

"Ouch."

Kiara lightly smacked his fingers away. "Idiot. Leave them alone so they can clot."

Wufei scowled.

"Tired?"

"No, actually I'm-" He yawned suddenly. Kiara smirked, and he frowned. "Maybe a little."

"Go to sleep then," Kiara whispered. Wufei's eyes closed - he was asleep within seconds. Kiara continued to hold him, and for a long while didn't sleep, thinking about what horrors the next day might bring.

***

Kiara awoke the next morning still propped against the headboard. Wufei wasn't in the room, but there was a note lying on her bed. She leaned forward to pick it up, wincing a little. 

"Note to self," She muttered. "_Never_ sleep like that again."

Kiara let her eyes roam over the neat writing on the page.

__

Kiara - classes are at eight, and you've got History with me. I'll be back to pick you up at ten to eight. I assume you won't need breakfast.

Wufei

Kiara grinned. No, she wouldn't need breakfast, but she'd more than likely be hungry by lunch time. She'd have to slip over to that OZ base, find herself a few good men- The grin turned into an outright smirk. And she needed someone with her, didn't she? Wufei had handled the night before pretty well. She jumped off of her bed and grabbed a clean uniform before heading into her bathroom. Maybe Wufei wouldn't mind being her hunting partner.

***

At exactly ten to eight, there was a knock on the door. Kiara pulled it open to reveal a rather grumpy Wufei. He was standing there in his uniform, loosening his tie somewhat, and scowling. His sunglasses were folded in the breast pocket of his navy-blue blazer. What _really_ got Kiara though, was that Wufei's hair was down. Strands fell into his eyes as he looked at her.

"What?"

"Your - hair. Why's it down?"

Wufei scowled some more and briefly flipped a portion of it back so she could see the bandage covering the bites.

"I couldn't very well walk around with it tied back, could I? It looks like a severe hickey."

Kiara snickered. "Sorry...but you know, you do look awfully cute like that...put on the sunglasses and complete the picture, would you? I wouldn't mind a wet dream tonight." She smirked as Wufei frowned at her.

"We're going to be late."

Kiara grabbed her books, stepped outside the door, then closed and locked it.

"You're no fun at all 'Fei."

"What about Terran? Why bother putting the moves on me if Terran's alive?"

Kiara sobered immediately. "He's been with Kevin for a while. He won't be the same. Alice said he misses me...but she's a notorious liar. He might want to kill me now too."

Wufei fell quiet for a few moments before speaking again. " So do you like me, or am I just something to play with?"

Kiara clutched her books to her chest. "I like you as a friend...and maybe something more."

"If things _are _over between you and Terran?"

"Yes."

That was the end of the conversation, as they had reached the classroom, and some students were still milling about the entrance. Wufei got them seats near the door in case of trouble, but there was none. The lesson went smoothly, and after class they met Trowa in the hallway by his locker. Kiara said goodbye to Wufei and headed off to English with the tall boy.

***

"English has to be the most boring subject on Earth," She complained to Quatre as he waved goodbye to Trowa and they slowly headed to Health class. Quatre's stomach was bruised from the night before when she'd hit him, but thankfully it wasn't too bad. "We're studying _Romeo and Juliet_ right now. It's sentimental sap."

Quatre beamed. "I've read that - It's a lovely story, but so sad."

"Yes. Two lovesick idiots who commit suicide. Yippee."

Quatre frowned in concern. "Kiara, do you feel well? This doesn't sound like you."

She shrugged. "I'm okay. Just thinking about a conversation 'Fei and I had this morning, that's all."

"Oh." He didn't push for details - if she wanted to tell him, she would. They entered the classroom and took their seats. A minute later the teacher came in and began writing on the board. When he was done, he turned to face the students.

"All right, today we'll be starting chapter eleven in your textbooks. Please turn to page four hundred and ten, 'Sexual Reproduction'."

Several of the girls giggled, while the boys began to mutter. Kiara snuck a look at Quatre and tried not to laugh. He was turning to chapter eleven, but he was faintly pink. She leaned over.

"Problem, Quatre?"

His blush deepened as he shook his head. Kiara decided to leave him alone for now and opened her own book. _This _class would be interesting.

***

They were walking down the hall to the cafeteria, Kiara chattering brightly.

"Honestly Quatre, every time Mr. Owens said the word 'anus' you looked like you were about to pass out. And then when he brought up lubricants-"

The blonde shot her a pained look. "Kiara, please...could we not talk about it any more?"

Kiara grinned. "Sure. Oh hey, Duo's waiting for us." She pointed to the cafeteria entrance where Duo was leaning against the wall by the doors, a serious expression on his face.

"I wonder what the matter is...You don't suppose Alice is around again?" Quatre paled slightly at the memory. Kiara patted his back reassuringly. "No, I don't sense her. It's okay."

They reached Duo, and he threw an apologetic glance at Quatre. "Ki and I have gotta talk. The others are already inside." 

Quatre nodded and went in. Kiara frowned. "Can this wait? I was going to get Wufei to go hunting with me. I'm hungry, Duo."

"Then _I'll_ feed you," He replied as he took her arm and led her to her room. 

"What's so important?" She asked as she unlocked her door and went inside. Duo frowned as he followed her in. "You'll see." He locked the door and sat down on her chair, then just looked at her. Kiara stared back. What was going on?

"Duo?"

He held out his wrist. "Will this work?" 

She eyed his arm and nodded, trying to ignore how hungry she was. "Duo, what-"

"Just eat, then we'll talk, okay?"

He looked tired - like he'd been up too late, thinking. Kiara sighed, then stepped over to him. Duo wasn't going to tell her anything until after she'd fed, so she might as well. She could still go hunting with Wufei later.

She took Duo's wrist, held it up to her lips, closed her eyes, and bit him. Duo drew in his breath in a hiss of pain, then relaxed. Kiara did like she'd done the night before with Wufei - only took a little, then released him. Duo studied the punctures for a moment before glancing up.

"Do you have bandages or something?" When she nodded towards her bathroom, he rose and disappeared into it. He emerged a few minutes later, wrist neatly bandaged, and sat back down.

"Ki, you should sit for this."

She took a seat on her bed and studied him expectantly.

"Well?"

Duo ran his fingers through his bangs, clearly agitated. "I don't even know how to start this. Damn it."

"Duo, please."

He drew a ragged breath and began. "D'ya remember after you saved me, I went off to take care of the other kids?"

Kiara nodded - She did, vividly.

"Well, eventually we ended up bein' taken in by the Maxwell Church. It was a good, safe place - Father Maxwell and Sister Helen were kind to us. We were sent to school...all the kids got adopted. Except me."

There was a lot more to this, Kiara could feel it. Why didn't he just come out and say what he wanted?

"Duo, just tell me."

His amethyst eyes glanced up at her in agony. "God, Ki - I - Oh hell." He dragged his fingers through his bangs again.

"I had a dream one night. There was this...guy. Tall, wearin' a black cloak with a hood. Couldn't see his face. He had black wings. He told me his name was Shinigami, the God of Death. He said that I was supposed to die in the plague, and that when you saved me, you cheated him."

Duo paused for a moment. Kiara looked horrified - and guilt-ridden. _Damn it._

"He said somethin' bad was coming and that I was going to die...unless I made a deal with him."

Kiara bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. "What - kind of deal?"

"He needed a body - and if I would share with him, I'd live through what was coming. I was only seven and a half, Ki. I didn't want to die, so I accepted."

Duo studied the floor for a moment before he looked back up.

"Five months after that dream, colony rebels took over the church. Father Maxwell tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn't go. I volunteered to steal a mobile suit for them. While I was gone, Alliance soldiers came and slaughtered everyone. When I got back, Sister Helen was still alive - barely. She talked to me a bit, told me how noble Father Maxwell had been - kept preaching peace until the end. She told me may I have God's blessing..." Duo's voice broke for a moment before he regained control of himself.

"Then she died. Two hundred and forty-five people died in that - they called it the Maxwell Church Massacre. I was the only survivor - because of the deal I'd made with Shinigami."

He fell silent and focused on Kiara. She was sitting very still on her bed, not moving at all. She was also very pale. When she finally spoke, her voice cracked.

"Oh God, Duo...I'm so sorry..." She began to cry. Duo was off the chair in an instant, hugging her.

"Ki - this wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known. Please don't blame yourself..." He hugged her as tight as he could, inwardly swearing at himself for even telling her. But Heero had been right - She had to know. Kiara leaned into him and just cried harder.

***

They missed all of lunch and science class as well, because neither felt like leaving the room and dealing with anyone. Kiara cried until there was nothing left, then just leaned against Duo and ran her fingers through his hair. He sniffled from time to time, but didn't really cry. Eventually, he looked at his watch and sighed.

"We've gotta go meet Heero in the courtyard, Ki. You've got math with him." 

Kiara stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. Duo watched for a moment, then rose as well. He glanced at his bandaged wrist, then back at Kiara.

"Did you take enough?"

She half-smiled. "It'll get me through 'til P.E. I was figuring I could drag Wufei off then, and we'll go hunting."

Duo frowned. "Well, okay, but be careful, huh?"

Kiara hugged him. "Of course."

***

They sat on an old wooden bench in the courtyard, waiting for Heero to show. Duo peered at his watch for the fifth time and looked around. 

"Where the hell is he? He's never late."

Kiara picked at the loose wood of the bench and pried up a small sliver.

"I'm sure he's okay Duo. People do run late every now and then."

Duo scowled. "Not Heero."

Kiara bent over to pull a flower out of the grass next to the bench, and a necklace tumbled out of her blouse. She sat back up, turning the flower in her fingers. Duo glanced over and his eyes widened.

"That's nice. Where'd you get it?"

Kiara carefully touched the polished dark blue stone that hung from a thin silver chain around her neck.

"This is a lapis lazuli. Terran gave it to me a long time ago."

"I don't remember seeing it when I first met you. Do you always wear it?"

Kiara smiled sadly. "Always. It was tucked inside my shirt when I met you. L-2 was so poor I was afraid someone would try to steal it. Not as though I couldn't have stopped them, but still."

"Oh." Duo studied his watch again, agitated. "Where _is _he?"

Just then, Heero came storming up, annoyance written on his face, but Duo smiled in relief when he saw him.

"There you are! Where the hell ya been, Heero?"

Heero glared at them both for a minute before answering. "Looking for my laptop."

"What?"

"I left it on the desk in our room when I went into the bathroom. I was in there for maybe five minutes, and when I came out it was gone. I finally found it in your closet, buried under all your junk."

Duo was mildly offended. "It's not junk Heero, it's my _stuff_."

Heero's expression softened slightly. "Gomen. But the least you could do is straighten that closet out."

Duo made a face, then frowned. "Ki, I thought you told us they can't go inside the dorm rooms without being invited."

Kiara shook her head. "They can't. They must have gotten one of the students to go in for them."

Duo kicked a rock across the courtyard. "So now we gotta watch our backs on all sides. Damn it."

Kiara sighed. "I'm sorry - I should have left after I found out you were here. Then you wouldn't have to deal with this..."

"Bullshit." Duo was angry. "This isn't your fault, it's theirs. They started it. We're just gonna finish it."

Heero glanced at his watch. "Speaking of finishing things, we're all late for class."

Duo grinned at him. "Doesn't bug me - I'm _always_ late. See ya in P.E., Kiara." He gave her a quick hug and trotted off in the direction Heero had come from.

Heero took Kiara's hand and led her toward the entrance to the west wing of the school. Kiara glanced at him.

"So what've we got?"

"Advanced Calculus."

Kiara laughed. "That'll be pretty easy."

Heero glanced over and smirked slightly. They were halfway down the empty corridor when Kiara stopped cold.

"What is it?" Heero started to go for the gun that was tucked in the back of his pants under his blazer. Kiara shook her head.

"Don't bother with your gun. It's Terran."

Heero followed her gaze to where a boy was leaning against a locker. He was about 5' 7", leanly muscled, with dark brown hair and eyes, and he was staring straight at them.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Kiara slipped away from Heero and moved the short distance to the boy. When she was within touching distance, Terran straightened up.

"So what's with the bodyguard?" He jerked his head towards Heero, who was watching the two of them intently.

"They think I'm safer with an escort."

Terran laughed bitterly. "They don't know Kevin. He'll kill anyone he has to in order to get to you."

Kiara bit her lip. "Terran, what do you want?"

He shrugged. "I was out in the courtyard a while ago. Heard you talking with- What's his name? Duo? You know, I bet if Cale had lived he'd look just like him."

Anger and pain filled Kiara's eyes and she shoved him. "Shut up."

Terran held up his hands. "Sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Look, Kiara, you've still got the necklace. Does that mean you still care?"

Looking at him, being so close to him - it tore through her like a knife. This could be a trick for all she knew.

"I kept it because it's a pretty stone Terran, not because I give a damn about you." 

She saw the hurt flash through his eyes and wanted to take back what she'd just said, wanted to throw her arms around him and hold onto him, but she didn't dare. She had no idea what he was really like now. Terran gazed at her steadily.

"Does this mean there's no hope for us?"

Kiara took a step back. "Not a chance in hell, Terran. Go back to Kevin, where you belong."

She spun around and marched over to Heero. "We're late." She began to pull him down the hall. Terran watched them go and felt his heart break. Only Heero saw the tears in Kiara's eyes.

***

When they arrived at the classroom, the teacher, Mrs. Harris, had already handed out a pop-quiz. She gave one to Heero and Kiara, then pointed to their seats.

"This test runs the full hour. You now have forty minutes."

Heero gave a barely perceptible shrug and sat down. Kiara followed suit. She pulled a pencil out of the bag belonging to the girl seated next to her, who was so absorbed in her test she didn't even notice, and got to work. She was done fifteen minutes later. Kiara glanced over at Heero to find him smirking at her.

__

"I beat you by thirty seconds." He mouthed. Kiara flipped him off, and Heero simply continued to smirk. She rose from her chair, grabbing Heero's paper as she passed him, and dropped them on Mrs. Harris' desk at the front of the room.

"We're done."

Mrs. Harris' head jerked up in shock, and Kiara heard several of the students' whispered gasps of disbelief.

"But - you can't-"

"We can and we did. Will you correct them so we can leave?"

Mrs. Harris blinked a few times but corrected the tests. Kiara smirked when she saw her give them both perfect scores.

"Thanks." She snatched the papers off the desk and turned towards the door. "Let's go Yuy, we passed." She left as Heero slipped out of his chair after her, trying desperately hard not to smirk too much. He was really beginning to like Kiara.

***

They'd been walking down the hall for at least five minutes before Kiara spoke.

"Ne, Heero?"

"Hm?"

"I have to use the restroom." She pointed to the door up ahead.

"It can't wait until we get to the cafeteria? I thought since we finished early we'd grab something to eat."

Kiara smiled apologetically at him. "No, it really can't. I'll just be a minute, all right?"

They were in front of the door now, and Kiara disappeared inside. Heero leaned against the wall next to the door to wait.

***

Five minutes passed and Kiara didn't come out. Heero sighed. He knocked on the restroom door, then called out, "Boy coming in", just in case there was anyone else besides Kiara inside. His concern was proved unjustified as he was greeted by four open, empty stalls, and one window - just big enough for someone Kiara's size to climb through. Heero flashed back to the expression on her face when he'd mentioned getting something to eat, and her saying, "It really can't." She had been using it in reference to the bathroom, but what she'd really meant was that she needed to feed. He shook his head - it wouldn't do any good trying to follow her, since there was no telling where she'd gone. There also wasn't much point to alerting the others, since it would only make them anxious - especially Duo. They'd want to know why she wasn't with him though...well, he would think of something. Kiara would do what she needed to do as quickly as she was able and head back to school. Heero just hoped she didn't run into any trouble on the way. He turned and slipped out of the bathroom, thankful the halls were still empty, and headed to the cafeteria. 

***

Kiara leaned against the wall outside the boys' locker room, waiting patiently. She'd fed on three soldiers at the OZ base, and she felt _much _better. Some of the boys going into the locker room stared at her open-mouthed, and she smirked. She knew what they were seeing - A slender, very pretty girl with shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes that seemed to have an inner light to them. She didn't blame them for staring - They were boys, it was only natural. 

She was waiting for one boy in particular though, and she hoped his reaction would be different. She didn't need him open-mouthed and staring. No, Kiara silently amended to herself, she didn't need him staring, but open-mouthed was good.

She smelled him before she actually saw him - He smelled like cinnamon. She quickly wiped the smirk off of her face, trying to look innocent as he came up to her.

"Kiara?" Wufei looked confused. "Why aren't you in the girls' locker room changing?"

Kiara smiled, feigning embarrassment. "My gym clothes are in my room. Would you walk me back so I can get them?"

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "You were with Yuy before this, why didn't you get them then? He said he had to take you back to your room after math because you wanted to rest."

Kiara blushed, not from embarrassment, but from the thought of what she had planned. She also inwardly applauded Heero for explaining her absence on such short notice. 

"I forgot."

Wufei snorted. "Women are always forgetting something. All right, I'll walk you back."

Kiara smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks. I know how you guys are about me going around alone, and I didn't want to worry anyone if I just disappeared."

Wufei nodded and they began to head back to the dorms. It was a short walk, only ten minutes, and then they were standing in front of Kiara's door while she dug her key out of her skirt pocket.

"This should take only a second, I know right where they are..." She was unlocking the door and pushing it open as she spoke.

"I hope so. The teachers tend to notice missing students, and I'm trying to get a passing grade while I'm here." Wufei grumbled, following her in. Kiara let him inside, then closed the door, locked it, and had Wufei pinned against the wall before he could blink.

"Kiara?"

She smirked at him. "Yes?"

Wufei's eyes darted to the gym clothes folded neatly on the desk.

"We have class..."

"I don't care." Her voice was determined, and she studied his face intently before her gaze drifted to his neck. Wufei squirmed as she reached out a hand to brush his hair back.

"Kiara?"

"I'm not going to hurt you 'Fei. I just want to check the bites." She had to let go of him to hold back his hair with one hand and slowly peel the bandage off with the other, so the only thing holding him against the wall was her body. He was uncomfortably aware of it and tried not to blush. Kiara examined the wounds and bit her lip.

"These aren't healing as fast as they should. Let me speed it up."

She bit her finger and Wufei watched as a drop of blood welled at the tip. Kiara then carefully placed the drop of blood on one mark. Wufei hissed in pain.

"It burns."

"I know. It'll stop in a second. Quit squirming, 'Fei, and let me do the other one."

He froze and she repeated the process. When the burning stopped, he brought a cautious hand up to feel his neck. The bites were gone. He stared at Kiara incredulously.

"You could have done that at any time?"

"Yeah."

"Then why didn't you do it after you bit me?"

"I was tired and I forgot."

Wufei stared at her in disbelief.

"You _forgot_? How could you forget?"

Kiara scowled. "I told you, I was tired and it slipped my mind. Besides, you only had to wear a bandage for a day. It's not a big deal."

Wufei sighed. "You forgot. By the gods-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Kiara decided to quit fighting what she wanted to do, and kissed him.

Wufei was surprised for a second, then he was kissing her back. Kiara wrapped her fingers in his loose hair and pressed herself closer to him. He was _very _happy she was there. She broke off the kiss and pulled back slightly, grinning at him. 

Wufei was a bit breathless. He simply stared at her for a moment before he spoke.

"Terran-"

Kiara shook her head. "I saw him earlier. It's over."

Something like hope lit in Wufei's eyes. "For certain?"

"Yes." Kiara kissed him again. Wufei's hands came up and pressed her to him. He was suddenly blatantly aware of his arousal, and he pushed her away, embarrassed. Kiara let go of his hair and just watched him.

"Kiara...maybe we should go to class."

She shook her head, black hair swinging slightly. "No. I want this, and I know you do too, so don't bother lying to me."

Wufei stared at her eyes. They were such a beautiful blue, once you got past the initial shock of their brightness.

"I don't want us doing anything we'll regret later."

Kiara smirked and stepped back. She sat down on the bed and looked him over.

"We won't. Come on 'Fei."

She held out her hand. He studied her, watched her watching him, and made a decision. He took a step forward, grabbed her hand, and let Kiara draw him onto the bed with her.

***

Duo paced back and forth across the room, glanced at the clock - which read 6:53pm - then back at Heero. The other boy was working on his science homework while trying to ignore Duo's agitation.

"Where the fuck _are _they?"

At that, Heero snorted, and turned to face Duo.

"I think you've just answered your own question."

Duo blinked, then stared at Heero. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Heero smirked slightly while Duo continued to stare.

"But...She's a hundred and six! And Wufei's not her type!"

"Baka. What's age got to do with anything? Besides, how would you know her type?"

"Well, she told us about Terran, and he and Wufei aren't even in the same ballpark!"

Heero was quiet for a second. "Maybe that's what she needs, Duo. I told you about this afternoon. It didn't go well."

Duo sighed and flopped onto his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Wufei finally getting some...That's hard to picture."

"I'm trying not to." Heero replied dryly, and went back to his work.

***

When Wufei opened his eyes, it was to find himself on his back with Kiara's head resting against his shoulder as she slept. The sheet had slipped, and he carefully pulled it up to cover them, then looked at the clock. 6:53pm. Well, they'd missed dinner.

Kiara's eyes blinked open, and she snuggled closer to him. "That was nice."

Wufei chuckled. For him, 'nice' was an understatement. 'Extraordinary' might have fit better. Kiara didn't lift her head, just stayed where she was. He was warm, and she liked it here. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, a nice, easy rhythm. It was comforting.

"What are you thinking, 'Fei?"

"That we missed dinner, and just now? The others are probably worried about us."

Kiara's eyes flicked to the clock. "They probably are, but it they really thought something was wrong, they would have been here already."

Wufei couldn't argue with that. "That's true."

He reached over and stroked Kiara's hair. She smiled against him and closed her eyes. Wufei smiled slightly.

"Tell me exactly how this happened again?"

Kiara laughed and lifted her head to stare into onyx eyes.

"I was horny, you were horny, we had sex?"

Wufei smirked. "I hope it's more than just hormones."

Kiara brushed a hand across his cheek. "It is for me. Want to give it another go?"

Wufei just had time to open his mouth a little to say yes before Kiara kissed him.

***

"They're still not back yet?" Quatre leaned against Duo's bed, concerned. The clock read 9:15pm. "Are we sure Heero's assumption is correct? After all, with Alice and Terran around-"

"It's not Alice and Terran," Heero said. "They're just otherwise occupied." He smirked at Duo, who was turning a funny shade of green.

Trowa tried to suppress a smile and failed. "Face it Duo, Kiara and Wufei are sleeping together."

Duo sat up and glared at the emerald-eyed pilot. "I won't believe it until she tells me herself."

Quatre couldn't help but smile a little. "If they are?"

Duo sighed. "If they are...Oh hell. I hope she at least pulls that stick outta his ass."

There was shocked silence for a moment, then all of the boys except Duo burst into laughter. He simply scowled at them.

"It's not _that _funny."

***

The next time Wufei managed to glance at the time, it was after ten. He made a face, and Kiara laughed at him.

"Problem?"

"Yes - that." He extended a hand and pointed at the clock. Kiara's eyes widened and she sat up.

"They really must be having heart attacks now."

Wufei smirked as he watched her gather her wrinkled school uniform and put it on.

"Weren't you the one that said if they were worried they'd come find us?"

Kiara glared at him, then tossed his clothes at him. "Get dressed."

Wufei did as he was told, but continued to smirk.

***

At 10:30, there was a soft knock on the door, followed by Kiara's voice. "Duo! Are you awake?"

Duo was off his bed like a shot. He unbolted the door, dragged Kiara and Wufei through, then closed and locked it again. 

"Where the hell have you guys _been_?"

Wufei blushed slightly as Kiara smiled. "We were busy. What have you been up to?"

"What've I - " Duo blinked and turned to Heero, who was lying on his back on his bed.

"She wants to know what I've been up to!"

A slight smile played about Heero's lips. "He's been climbing the walls, convinced that Alice or Terran had gotten to you. I tried to tell him, several times in fact, what you _were_ doing, but he never listens."

Wufei blushed more. Kiara smirked evilly at Duo, who began to look ill again.

"Tell me Heero was kiddin' Ki?"

Kiara shook her head. "Nope. I fucked his brains out."

Duo moaned and sank down onto the floor. Heero snorted as Wufei coughed, more embarrassed than he thought possible. Kiara grinned. "What?"

"I don't believe this," Duo muttered. "I really don't believe this..."

Kiara bent and patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to, but it's the truth. I'm going back to my room - I'm worn out. Just thought we'd let you know that we were all right." She cast a look at Wufei and straightened. He nodded and preceded her out the door, then closed it. Heero swung his legs off of the bed and crossed to the door, locking it. As he passed Duo on the way back, he hauled the boy to his feet, then dumped him on his bed.

"Go to sleep, baka."

"She's actually _screwing _him," Duo groaned. "I don't believe this shit!"

Heero sat on his own bed and kicked off his shoes. "Believe it. You said it yourself earlier - 'I won't believe it until she tells me herself.'"

"Yeah yeah..." Duo muttered. He rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. "Night Hee-chan."

Heero studied him for a few seconds before turning off the light.

"Goodnight Duo."

***

It was an odd dream. He was a tiny baby, being held in a warm embrace while a voice sang softly to him in a language he didn't understand. Tiny amethyst eyes focused on the face of the person holding him, and with a sudden jolt, Duo became aware that he was in two places at once. 

He was off to one side, watching the scene play out, yet on the other hand, he was seeing events through an infant's eyes. _Cale's_ eyes. Cale saw his mother smiling at him, saw the edge of a pastel blue blanket, felt himself being rocked gently, heard his mother's soft voice. Duo watched a fifteen year old human Kiara rock her son in a white wooden rocking chair, saw her smile and cradle the baby closer to herself.

__

Why am I seeing this? How **can** I see this? Cale is dead - There's no way I can be seeing this-

Suddenly, it was as if everything snapped into place, and Duo and Cale merged. 

__

I'm seeing this...because I **am **Cale.

***

Duo woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. The dream - or rather, the memory - was still incredibly vivid in his mind. _Cale...Me...I was right - I'm Cale...Holy shit..._

He scrambled out of bed, bounded onto Heero's, and shook his lover's shoulder.

"Heero! Heero, wake up!"

Heero woke up all right. Three seconds later Duo had the barrel of a gun pressed to his forehead.

"Shit! Hee-chan!"

Heero blinked, then pulled the gun away.

"Duo, do _not_ do that to me."

"I'm sorry, but I just had the weirdest fuckin' dream - no, memory, I remembered something, and I have ta tell ya..."

Duo settled himself in Heero's arms after he'd put the gun away, and tried to explain as calmly as he could what he'd seen. Heero simply listened and stroked his hair. When Duo finished, he turned his head to look at him.

"Well? What do you think?"

Heero sighed. "I think...that you need to tell Kiara."

End of Ch. 4.


	5. Blood Ties

Standard disclaimer goes here - Gundam Wing is not mine, it belongs to people with a lot more money than me, yada yada.

A/N: Warnings: Language, angst, maybe a bit of OOC, but I really hope not. Implied yaoi, not much of a timeline to speak of, and vampires. Oh yeah, it's AU, but I'm sure you already knew that. :)

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4x3, 5xKiara

Blood and Tears: Reunion by Manic Grasshopper  
Chapter Five – Blood Ties (5/?)

Kiara was awakened from a sound sleep by frantic knocking at her door. She rolled over, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood, glancing at the clock. It had been hours since Wufei had walked her back to her room and kissed her goodnight before heading off to bed himself. She hurried to the door, immediately recognizing the blazing presence on the other side. Duo pretty much fell inside as she opened the door.

"Duo? What's wrong?"

The braided boy didn't answer right away as he slammed the door shut and turned the bolt. His eyes were wild as his gaze fell on his friend.

"There's something you need to know about Cale – and me."

Kiara felt a curious tightening in her chest. It felt like…hope.

"…What?"

Duo staggered to her bed, sank down wearily, then held out a hand.

"I had this dream…"

* * *

A while later, Kiara sat on her bed with Duo curled up asleep next to her, his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his bangs, thinking. She somehow hadn't been surprised by his news. She remembered the ill child he had been, and the almost overwhelming feeling that she _had_ to help him. Maybe she had known, even then. 

"My Cale…my Duo," she whispered, smiling faintly. "I'll do better this time, I promise."

* * *

"Hey mom!" 

As Duo's voice rang through the hall, Kiara turned from her conversation with Quatre, smiling at the utterly joy-filled expression her son wore as he jogged through the crowd to reach her.

"Don't you have class?" She asked sternly. He threw his arms around her, earning stares from the surrounding students.

"Yeah, but I wanted a hug first. You wouldn't say no to your baby, would you?"

Kiara hugged him tight, trying not to melt where she stood. "There you go my dear one."

Duo blushed as he stepped back, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks. Hey, what're you guys doing out here anyway? Doesn't your class start in a minute?"

"The teacher told us he had a surprise for the class, and to wait by the door." Quatre gestured to the milling students. "I think we're the minority."

"A surprise, huh?" Duo chucked wickedly. "Maybe it's a real-life demonstration of condom usage."

"Duo!" Quatre flushed bright pink. "Don't say things like that!"

Kiara laughed softly. "Yes, Duo, don't say things like that. Quatre'll have a heart attack if it comes true."

"Yes mommy."

She was reaching out to whack him upside the head when Mr. Owens stuck his head out of the classroom, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"All right everybody, get in here! It's time to learn the consequences of sex!"

"I don't like the sound of _that_," Kiara muttered. "We already covered STDs lastweek. There's not much left."

Duo gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"It'll be fine. See you guys at lunch!" He melted away into the thinning crowd without waiting for a response. Kiara felt Quatre's fingers grasp hers as he tugged her into the classroom. The very first thing she noticed was a large cardboard box sitting on the floor next to the teacher's desk. It was covered with an old drop cloth, but whatever was in it made visible lumps. She frowned at it as she took her seat, listening to the excited chatter of the other students.

"Settle down, settle down." Mr. Owens had moved to stand beside the box, a clipboard in his hands.

"We'll be beginning our weeklong marriage project today, and I expect you all to act like the well-adjusted adults few of you will become." He grinned as voices rose in protest.

"All right now! First things first – assigning partners. Remember kiddies, for better or for worse, till death do you part, or until the week's over." He glanced down at his clipboard.

"Alicia and Jonah."

A surprised squeal escaped from a small blonde girl in the front row. The boy behind her groaned, thunking his head against his desktop.

"Troy and Dawson."

Kiara watched in amusement as the two boys, another blonde and a redhead, jumped up from their seats near the windows, horror-struck.

"Hell no! I ain't gay!"

"Me neither! Ask my girlfriend!"

The class erupted into riotous laughter. Mr. Owens raised a hand for silence, then spoke.

"I didn't say you were. There's no reason we can't have same sex couples for this project. Hopefully, it'll teach all of you to respect people and lifestyles different from your own. Sit down, both of you."

Slowly, the boys sank back into their chairs, silent. Mr. Owens continued down the list, assigning four more same sex couples, including two sets of girls. Quite a few boys whistled.

Kiara rolled her eyes as she slumped in her chair. Almost a hundred years later, and some boys were _still_ idiots. She quickly straightened as she heard her name called.

"Kiara and Quatre."

She turned her head to stare at her friend. He was blushing faintly and smiling. She felt her heart skip a beat. From the side, he looked so much like… She shook her head violently, looking away. No. It was the hair and eyes, that was all. And even then, Matthew's eyes had been- She bit her lip, forcing herself to focus on Mr. Owens. He'd finally finished pairing everyone off, and had pulled the cloth off the box, revealing a pile of life simulator dolls.

"Each couple will be responsible for one doll, for a period of one week. You're to treat these dolls as if they were real babies, which means feeding, changing diapers, playing with them, and finding them a babysitter if necessary. The packets I'll be passing out before the bell will explain the basics. These dolls were programmed to respond to stimuli with realistic behaviors, such as crying, laughing, etc, so before any of you decide to just shove them in a closet under last week's laundry and go on your merry way, I'd like to warn you that the dolls' treatment is internally recorded."

Mr. Owens ignored the wave of groans that swept through the room, again referring to his list.

"Alicia, please come and get your son."

The beaming girl bounced out of her seat and up to the desk. She accepted the doll she was offered, then held it tight against her chest as she made her way back to her chair. Kiara eyed the pile of dolls with dread as names continued to be called. She didn't want to _do_ this; she didn't want to _be_ here.

"Quatre, you're the proud papa of a boy."

She went rigid as the words were spoken, watching as Quatre retrieved their 'baby'. He sat down carefully, and then turned to her, cradling the doll.

"Do you want to hold him?" He was smiling, his sea-green eyes bright. Kiara shook her head as she stared at the doll's bright Amethyst eyes.

_Oh…Oh God…_

"I can't- I can't do this." Her voice came out unsteady, on the verge of tears. "I just- I'm sorry."

She stood hastily, her chair tipping over. The whole class was staring now. Quatre rose, his free hand reaching out for her. Kiara jerked away from him, then fled.

* * *

She knew Quatre was following her as she nearly ran down the corridor, intent on reaching the safety of her room. She'd explain later, she just _couldn't _now – she couldn't face him, not while he had that stupid doll. 

"Kiara!" Quatre's voice echoed faintly from behind her. "Kiara! Please, wait!"

"Leave me _alone!_"

She let out a small sob of relief as her door came into sight. She withdrew the key from her pocket with shaking fingers and unlocked the door. Seconds later she was inside her room, slamming the door shut just as Quatre reached her.

* * *

"Kiara!" 

Quatre came skidding to a halt as the door slammed shut in his face. He frowned, trying to juggle the doll as well as the schoolbags that dangled from his shoulder. A few seconds later, he heard the lock slip into place.

"Ki-" His plea was cut short by a high-pitched wail that echoed off the walls. Quatre winced, awkwardly patting the doll's back.

"Shh, shush now, mommy's just…um…"

Free-period students were beginning to peer out of their rooms, staring as Quatre fumbled with an increasingly loud 'infant'. He cast a hopeless glance at Kiara's door before hurrying off to find the others.

* * *

"Doesn't it have an OFF switch?" Wufei complained, scowling. He wondered if there was anything in this room to make earplugs with. _**Why** didn't I go with Barton today?_

Quatre shook his head, rocking the crying doll.

"Heero already looked!"

"Apparently not hard enough!" The Chinese boy snapped, grabbing the doll from the other boy. He turned it upside down, shook it, and pulled off its diaper to peer beneath.

"Where _is_ it?"

"Wufei!" Quatre was aghast. "Don't do that, you'll make it worse!"

The words were barely out of his mouth before the cries changed to howls. Wufei grimaced.

"That's it." He moved towards the door, naked wailing 'baby' in tow.

"Wha- Where are you going?"

"…You're not a single parent, are you? Come on."

* * *

Kiara sat on the floor, leaning against the door with her eyes closed. Duo had been outside in the hallway for almost an hour, pleading with her through the door. She'd been tempted several times to let him in, but… 

_But I don't want him to see me crying._

A choked laugh escaped her at the thought. He'd seen her cry before, and no doubt could hear her doing it now. She swiped the back of a hand across her cheeks as she rose.

"Ki? Ki, are you okay?" Duo's voice was bordering on frantic. "Mom? Talk to me, _please_."

She flipped the lock, tugged open the door, and held out her arms.

"I'm okay."

Within seconds, Duo was hugging her tightly.

"Don't do that, all right? Don't lock me out."

Kiara nodded, rubbing his back soothingly. She noticed Heero standing just outside the door.

"You can come in, you know."

He shook his head. "I should let Quatre and Wu-" He stopped abruptly as the sound of a crying baby reached their ears. "…They _could_ have left it behind."

Kiara blinked in confusion for a moment before comprehension dawned.

"The doll?"

Duo laughed, pulling away from the hug as Heero snorted.

"Yep."

The three watched with no little amusement as Quatre and Wufei hurried through the hallway, nearly running Heero down as they pushed into the room.

"Kiara!"

Quatre held the wailing doll out at arms' length. Wordlessly, she took the doll, cuddling it. The blonde backed up a foot or two, fingers in his ears. He turned away and was surprised to see that while Wufei and Duo were doing the same, Heero was not. The Japanese boy had moved into the room and closed the door, but wasn't showing any reaction to the noise. Just then, the crying ceased. Quatre pulled his fingers free as he turned back around. Kiara was still hugging the doll to her chest, a sad smile on her lips. She slowly moved to sit on her bed.

"Kiara? Are you all right?"

"She's okay. Right?"

Her gaze lifted from the doll to Duo, then shifted to Quatre. "I owe you an explanation for what happened in Health class."

Quatre raised his hands in protest, eyes widening. "No, you don't. It's none of our busin-"

"Yes it is," Wufei interjected from his spot near Heero. "We agreed no secrets."

Duo whirled, casting a murderous glare at his friend. "This has nothing to do with Kevin or that bimbo Alice, so we don't need to butt in!"

"You know this for certain?"

The room was silent for a few moments before Kiara spoke, her voice soft.

"It's about your- Cale's…father."

_That_ got their attention.

"My- his- _what_?"

"I panicked earlier because…well, the way Quatre was sitting…his profile- He reminded me of Matthew. Cale's father. Both blonde. Matthew's eyes were a deeper blue…It was close enough."

She sighed, laying the doll aside before clasping her hands together in her lap.

"When I told Matthew I was pregnant, he was happy. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born." She smiled at Duo before continuing. "Neither could I, but when Cale _was_ born…He had brown hair like his grandmother but his eyes… they were this beautiful shade of Amethyst. I figured he must have gotten them from his father's side." Kiara looked away from the boys, her voice wavering.

"Matthew came storming into my hospital room later that day, having just been to the nursery to see his son. He accused me of lying to him, of trying to trap him. There was no way that Cale could possibly be his, he said, because _no one_ in his family had ever had eyes like that. I told him that was ridiculous, there had to be someone in our family trees…but he didn't listen. He just…left. He refused to have anything to do with his son after that."

"Fucking bastard."

Kiara turned back to see Duo's eyes blazing with anger.

"He was a bastard, and Cale was better off without him. _You_ were better off." He crossed the room and hugged her tight.

"I agree with Maxwell." Wufei moved to stand next to them. Kiara loosened her grip on her son, smiling faintly at Wufei. Duo stepped back, looked between the two, then smirked.

"Awe, Wufei, are you gonna be my new daddy?"

"_What?!_"

All it took was one look at Wufei's outraged expression to send Kiara into a fit of giggles.

"She _does_ need a good man to be a proper role model for her child." Quatre volunteered, blushing slightly. Heero snorted in amusement.

"You couldn't _pay_ me enough to be Maxwell's father!"

"Does that mean you'll marry me and do it for free, then?" Kiara gave him her best innocent smile.

Wufei threw his hands up in frustration before storming across the room and letting himself out.

"Oh! Wufei, wait! We didn't- Oh dear." Quatre started for the door before he spun back around. "Kiara- He didn't mean that- I should go after him-"

She nodded, trying to suppress her giggles. "It's okay, I know he didn't mean it. I'll see you later."

The blonde gave her a quick smile before hurrying out the door, not noticing Heero slipping out after him. There were a few seconds of silence before Duo spoke.

"Are you going to be all right? With that, I mean." He gestured toward the doll. "'Fei's nothing to spazz over."

"I'm better now. There won't be any problems, and I'm not worried about Wufei- Oh! Where's Trowa? In all of the chaos, I didn't even-"

"It's okay. He told Heero earlier that he was going to practice his flexibility during lunch, in the very crowded gym." He smirked as Kiara rolled her eyes in mock-exasperation.

"My only child is a pervert."

"Only with Heero!"

Kiara groaned, shaking her head. "Do me a favor and go eat your lunch."

Duo frowned in concern. "You're not coming?"

"I feel like napping a bit. We can worry about me later."

"…If you're sure…"

She jumped to her feet and hugged him tightly for a moment.

"Go eat, and come back in an hour, okay? We can miss our science lecture in favor of…lab."

Duo grinned mischievously.

"At least OZ soldiers are good for something. Have a good nap." He let himself out, closing the door quietly. Kiara locked it before lying down with the doll cradled to her chest.

"If I had it to do over…" She closed her eyes, beginning to imagine _how_ she'd change things (Kicking Kevin in the nuts at their first meeting seemed a pretty good start) when a soft knock interrupted. She frowned, opening her eyes.

"Duo, it's only been ten minutes-"

"It's not Duo." Terran's voice calmly drifted through the door. She froze for a moment before she sat upright, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"What do you want? I told you to go away!"

"I know you did." There was a pause before he continued, voice soft but clear. "I just wanted…Kiara, are you _sure_ we can't talk about this? I mean…I know you're worried that maybe I've gone around the bend, but I promise…I promise I haven't. I've only stayed with Kevin this long so that when he found you…I could help."

Kiara stood up, still clutching the doll. She carefully placed it on the bed before moving noiselessly to the door.

"What's the point? I could get away on my own."

"I want to go with you."

She leaned her forehead against the wood, fingers playing over the doorknob.

"…You could have the first time…and…I've- I've found someone else."

She waited for an outburst, but none came. There was only silence.

"Terran?"

"I heard you. Let me in? So we can work this out? Or at least so I can say goodbye if you decide you really want this other guy."

Against her better judgment, Kiara fumbled with the lock, tugging the door open to reveal Terran, arms folded across his chest as if he were cold. He smiled wanly as he looked down at her.

"Going to invite me in?"

Kiara held out her arms in answer. Terran stepped over the threshold and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair gently.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?" She lifted her head, staring up into pain-filled brown eyes. "Terran? For what?"

"For this." He whispered. He lifted his head as he stepped back from the door, pulling her with him.

"Kevin- come in." His voice was weary, defeated. At first Kiara wasn't sure she'd heard right. Terran hadn't just invited Kevin into her room…hadn't just betrayed her- Oh _God._

She struggled in his arms, knowing as she did so that it was pointless. Even if she freed herself, she wouldn't be able to get out of here. Not with Kevin-

Heavy footfalls entered the room, and her door shut with what seemed like a deafening click. It took her a moment to focus on Kevin's face, on the messy black hair that was just as she remembered, falling in greasy spikes over green eyes. His lips twisted into a smirk as his gaze slid over her.

"Looks like you've run out of places to hide…Traitor."

To be continued…


End file.
